vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is an ability of the witches to conjure fire through their mind. Witches commonly use this power to light candles and can also use liquids (e.g. alcohol, water, etc.) as an accelerant. This power can also be activated through a spell though commonly performed non-verbally, is evoked through the Latin-based term "Incendia". It is a subsection of Elemental Control. Notable Users Bonnie Bennett This is probably the power Bonnie uses most frequently. She first learned how to control this power in Family Ties, and has used it many a time since. She often uses water as an accelerant; in Fool Me Once, she threw a glass of water on Ben McKittrick to ignite him. She has used this power to light candles often, as fire and the other elements are used by witches to help fuel their magic. She has also unknowingly used pyrokinesis in You're Undead to Me; ''Tiki was rude to a customer at the car wash they were hosting for the cheerleading squad, which made her so angry she went into a trance. In her trance, she caught the water on the ground on fire, which spread to a car, which was destroyed. She also used it in ''Brave New World to attempt to set Damon Salvatore on fire. She used her mind to turn on a nearby hose, incapacitated him by giving him one aneurysm after another, and lit the stream of water on fire to ignite him. Bonnie activates this power similarly to her Pain Infliction: she gives a strong stare at the object that she intends to ignite. Bonnie also showed a strong use of this ability during her time in the Prison World. She was able to create fire to stop Kai hurting Damon. Greta Martin During her short time on the show, Greta used this power the most out of all of her witchcraft abilities. She notably used it to light fires so that she and Elena could see the site of the sacrifice at the end of The Last Day. She also used this power to create three large rings of fire to contain Elena, Jules , and Jenna. The circles were spelled to rise in intensity if the person inside it attempted to escape. Greta activated this power by raising her hand and splaying her fingers. Jonas Martin starts a fire at the Grill]] Jonas once used this ability on the bar in the Mystic Grill, and used the spilled alcohol as an accelerant before setting it alight. He activated this power by giving a strong, stern gaze at the bar which then immediately set on fire. It is also possible he caused more fires afterwards because after Caroline came in, there were quite a few more small fires lit than there was earlier. Qetsiyah The ancient witch Qetsiyah, also known as Tessa, once used this in Original Sin. After she revealed about her past to Stefan, she describes about herself and drags her finger to the wall producing blue fire. Silas Silas, the ancient warlock, is one of the most powerful, "gifted people", called the Travelers alongside with Qetsiyah. It is proven enough by his powers, when he just lights his fingertips effortlessly. Davina Claire Davina first used this power when she lit a candle and then extinguished the flame. During the Fête des Bénédictions, she used this power to set off the fireworks. In the novels Elena uses Pyrokinesis in Destiny Rising when fighting against Klaus. See The Hunters: Destiny Rising. Gallery Pyrokinesis3.png|Bonnie loses control over her powers. Fire0-0.png|Finn making the flames bigger whilst possessing Vincent Griffith Bonnie 1.PNG|Bonnie lighting a candle Candle.PNG Light candle.PNG|Bonnie after lighting a candle Tumblr lc0id3TnxV1qealwto1 400.gif|Emily setting a fire whilst possessing Bonnie Davina TO 1x01.jpg 102byv.jpg|Bonnie lighting birthday candles Tumblr n05n59ohBz1s389oyo1 400.gif Tumblr inline mu587iACru1rdifag.gif The-vampire-diaries-2x15-o.gif See also Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches